


yearning for his touch

by sasuwuke_uchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Feminization, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Underage Sex, it's a high school but they teach jutsus?? not really a /modern/ au, the narusasu is slight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuwuke_uchiha/pseuds/sasuwuke_uchiha
Summary: sasuke's starting his education at konoha high school. he's a freshman while itachi's a senior, and there; they act just like brothers. behind closed doors, it's a different situation. itachi hasn't learned to keep his hands to himself for years, and because of that, sasuke's going to have a hard time focusing during class.or the one where sasuke's trying to graduate but itachi won't stop fucking him.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke never thought he'd be this wrapped around his older brother's finger.

As he sat in his first class of the day, staring forward where the teacher was lecturing them on some jutsu that Sasuke should be taking notes on; he can't help but find himself thinking about Itachi. Those damn fingers, those hands, his voice, his _dick._ At age thirteen, he shouldn't even be thinking about those things and yet, here he was, lightly squirming in his seat in the back of the classroom at the thought of getting home to the man who won't leave his thoughts. The man responsible for his lack of sleep, his on-the-brink failing grades, his _horniness._

His mind starts to wander; and occasionally, Sasuke's eyes will fall heavy. He leans his head in his hand, holding it up that way as he yawns. A shift of his hips and a rub of his eyes later, and Sasuke's lost in his thoughts again. Why is he so tired, and why won't Itachi leave his brain?

It all started when he was eight. Itachi was thirteen when he first touched his younger brother. Their parents were still around when this whole situation had started. Sasuke's eyes fall shut as he begins to think about those nights; ~~and he hates the fact that his dick twitches in his pants from remembering such a thing.~~

* * *

Sasuke was led to believe that Itachi did the things he did because he loved him. Even if what he was doing hurt Sasuke in some ways, Itachi was only doing it to show his adoration for his baby brother and Sasuke let him do it. Every few nights; since Sasuke was eight, Itachi snuck quietly into his room to join him under the covers. His parents slept soundly in the other room, unaware of their oldest son's intention; and Sasuke didn't think anything of it, at first. He felt the covers shift, the bed dip - he never heard Itachi enter. Itachi was always like that, moving through the house like a gust of wind. Sasuke always tried to move like him but found his footfalls heavier than his older brother's, he always seemed to find the creaky spots on the floor.

With Itachi beside him in bed, Sasuke's body would tense; but he would will the feeling away. He would try to turn to look at Itachi, but his hand on his back would stop him, keeping him lying on his side; back facing the other. He would feel his breath in his hair, then kisses along his neck, his ear, and over the fabric of his pajama shirt; right along his shoulders. Sasuke would giggle; Itachi's soft pecks make him feel warm inside. It was nice to know his brother could be so gentle with him. One of Itachi's hands would slide under Sasuke's shirt; and the younger would hold his breath for a few seconds. It felt funny when Itachi played with Sasuke's nipples; he would squirm, but he didn't mind it because Itachi was doing this because he loved him. 

Sasuke would feel Itachi's body right up against his back, the warmth of him, and he _liked_ that feeling. It was like cuddling, like Itachi was hugging him, and at age eight; any affection from Itachi was good. His older brother's breathing would get louder, faster, and his kisses would leave wet spots on Sasuke's skin. He could feel Itachi's hard-on press into him; and at that age, Itachi told him that Sasuke would feel like him too, someday. He can't help the gasp that falls from his lips when Itachi lightly nibbles his ear, and then Itachi would trail kisses down to Sasuke's neck, turning his kisses into bites. His hips would start grinding into Sasuke's ass, rocking back and forth against him, and his hands would pinch and twist his nipples. Sasuke bites his lip to hold every whimper and light moan that wants to fall out of his mouth; because Itachi said they had to be quiet. That they couldn't do this anymore if Mother and Father caught them, that they'd be mad, and Sasuke didn't want to upset anyone. It was best to stay quiet. 

Under the covers would get uncomfortably hot, both boys would begin to sweat and Sasuke felt relief as Itachi moved away from him. He moves the covers; and Sasuke was grateful to feel a brief moment of cold air. Itachi would then turn him onto his stomach; positioning the younger just how he liked him. Ass up, knees split apart, Sasuke's head in the pillow. He would feel Itachi behind him, blanketing him with his larger body; his chest against his back. He runs a hand through his hair, gently petting him, before he begins to move his hips into his ass again. His lips would press into his ear, quietly whispering sweet words to try and relax him. "I love you, Otouto," Itachi reassures, "I would never hurt you."

Sasuke blushed hearing those words every time. He still wasn't used to hearing them, and they made his stomach feel butterflies.

Itachi's hands would run down Sasuke's back, his fingers slipping into the waistband of his pajama pants, pulling them down his legs along with his underwear. Sasuke was always embarrassed during this part, shifting a little and letting out a quiet whisper, "Nii-san-"

"Shh," Itachi would rub his hands into the flesh on his ass, "I said I wouldn't hurt you." After those words leave his lips, Sasuke feels his hands on his cock and he lets out an audible squeak. Mother had said that no one should touch him there, but Itachi had told him that it was fine because they were special to each other. They were brothers, so this was different. He needed to touch him there to show him that he loved him; that _this_ would be their special, little secret and Sasuke believed every word.

Itachi would move; and Sasuke would feel him begin to lick at the skin on his bottom. Occasionally, he would bite down just to hear Sasuke whimper, but it would always go back to light licks and Sasuke would realize that this part didn't feel _good,_ it would just feel strange. Having Itachi lick at his entrance; his tongue dipping into his pink, puckered hole, had Sasuke blushing a deep red. It always felt weird and awkward to have Itachi do that to him; but he endured it because he loved his older brother and he didn't want to let him down. Soon, Itachi would slip one of his fingers inside of his younger brother; and that would always earn a soft mewl from Sasuke's lips.

The first time Itachi had done it; Sasuke didn't like it at all. He had cried, squirmed, begged him to stop; but Itachi didn't listen. Just kissed him and told him to relax, that it'll be over soon. Now, however, this part didn't hurt him anymore; even adding another finger didn't get much of a painful response from Sasuke. He just knew that the part that would hurt wasn't here yet. Itachi would slip his fingers out of Sasuke and move his hand to rest beside his on the pillow, and with his other hand, he would guide his hard cock to Sasuke's hole. Leaning down and putting his mouth next to Sasuke's ear, Itachi would speak quietly, tickling him with his breath, "Quiet, now, little brother, we don't want to wake Mother or Father."

Sasuke prepared by biting down into his pillow; but no matter what, he could never stop the high pitched moan of discomfort that bled out from between his lips whenever Itachi pushed into him. This part always hurts in the beginning; but as Itachi slid in and out of him, moving his hips at a slow pace so Sasuke can get used to it, it would get better. Now, Itachi was making the same noises as Sasuke was; every time his hips would come flush up against Sasuke's ass, Itachi would grunt quietly, pulling out just to do it again. The entire time, Sasuke moaned and panted into his pillow; muffling all his lewd noises, just to stay quiet like his big brother wanted. This would continue for a few minutes, but Sasuke's body would always relax when he felt Itachi slip out of him completely. That usually meant that part was over. 

Itachi turned him over again, but this time, he would position Sasuke in front of him, on his knees. "Open your mouth," Itachi says, his voice sounding deeper than normal. He's trying not to moan; his hand is wrapped around his shaft, moving up and down quite fast; spreading his pre-cum all along his length while his other hand grabs a handful of Sasuke's hair, pushing his head down so he could put his dick in his mouth. Sasuke opens his mouth wide, waiting for Itachi's hand to move away so he can slip his lips around him. He licks and sucks, he listens to every command that Itachi tells him; because he wants his big brother to feel good. Itachi would pant, sweating and Sasuke knows he's almost finished. His hand tightens in his hair and he pushes Sasuke's head down so his lips are around the base of his cock; the head of his shaft is hitting Sasuke's throat and that makes him choke, spit beginning to trail down the corner of his lips. 

"Swallow it all, Otouto," Itachi would say in a whisper, sounding out of breath before he cums down Sasuke's throat. He rides out his orgasm by moving his hips slowly, allowing Sasuke time to swallow every drop that comes out of his slit, just like his big brother told him to. He had said that they couldn't make a mess; that Mother would find it and be very angry. She'd find out about their secret; and Sasuke, once again, didn't want to disappoint.

  
His favorite part of this entire thing would be when they finished. Itachi would help him pull up his pajama pants because Sasuke feels sore, and then he'd stay with him and hug him until he fell asleep. Sasuke loved falling asleep with Itachi; and would gladly keep their secret. Itachi only came in to touch Sasuke a few nights a week; and sometimes, he wouldn't do it at all for a long period of time, but no matter what, Sasuke would never resist him because Itachi was only trying to love him.

* * *

The school bell ringing snaps Sasuke out of his thoughts. He jolts up in his seat; his head was resting against his desktop and he lets out a tired groan. When had he put his head down?

He begins to put his notebook away, everyone else is already leaving and Sasuke rubs his eye again, yawning as he zips up his backpack. He didn't catch a single word from this whole lecture, and now he has to go to his next class to, most likely, do the same thing all over again. Two months into high school and this has been his routine. Sasuke steps out into the hallway and starts heading to his next class. Along the way, he runs into his friend group which consists of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. He can't _focus_ on anything they say, he's trying to forget about the fantasy he just had. He's trying to think about anything that will stop an erection from forming in his pants; but nothing is working.

_Itachi is too damn addicting._

Naruto and Sakura are discussing something; and occasionally, they'll ask Sasuke for his opinion and he'll let out a hum to pretend that he's listening but he's not. Instead, his gaze is on the floor as they head down the hall. There's an answer as to why he can't stop thinking about that damn, charming brother of his; but before he can think about it in detail, something Naruto says catches his attention. 

"Hey, Sasuke, isn't that your brother?"

Sasuke looks up; and surely enough, down the hall stands Itachi Uchiha, the senior, with his two friends, Deidara and Sasori. ~~Butterflies erupt in Sasuke's stomach; and he lets out a slight growl just from the feeling.~~ "Yeah, it is." He starts walking a bit faster, "Let's go, before he sees me." Naruto and Sakura walk faster to try and keep Sasuke's pace, and right as the younger Uchiha thinks he's going to get past his brother without him noticing, he feels that familiar hand on his chest. 

"What's the rush, Sasuke?"

Itachi's voice is so damn _smooth._ Sasuke's heart beat quickens; but he shoves Itachi's hand away sharply. He glares at him, stopping in his tracks. 

  
"I have to get to class, Itachi. Leave me alone."

_He already invades my thoughts during class,_ Sasuke thinks, _and I have to deal with him in the halls?_

"Whoa," Itachi tuts under his breath, leaning against the lockers as his eyes study Sasuke up and down. They don't linger though, looking toward Naruto and Sakura next. "He's so feisty, isn't he?"

Sasuke wants to hit him; especially when Sasori and Deidara laugh at his words. Naruto and Sakura look at each other before the blond speaks up.

"He is, but you get used to it."

_Usuratonkachi,_ Sasuke mentally remarks; before he shoves both his friends forward. "Let's just go."

They continue down the hall, and Sasuke lifts his foot to go after them when Itachi suddenly grabs his wrist, pulling him back just to whisper in his ear.

"See your pretty ass at home, Otouto."

  
Sasuke's skin gets goosebumps, but he harshly pulls himself away from the older male, not saying anything as he follows after his friends. He hates that Itachi can excite him with just a few words, just his presence. Tired or not, Sasuke is wrapped around that man's finger and he _hates_ it. He enters his next class, taking his seat in the back corner, Naruto and Sakura in the desks beside him. They're arguing about something, but Sasuke can't be bothered to tune in. He doesn't even take out his notebook; he just turns to look at the wall and leans his head back in his hand. He yawns again; but before he can help it, he's thinking about his brother again. The reason he's so tired, the reason he can't focus in these damn classes.

It all started a day before the start of Sasuke's freshmen year. 

* * *

He was nervous. Sasuke had heard stories from Itachi about "high school," this place where you go to multiple classes, all with different senseis to learn different things. It was different from the Academy, Sasuke would be going to Konoha High School to learn how to master his jutsus, his sharingan, and everything else they touch on in the academy. Best of all, his older brother would be there! He could see him in between classes; but Sasuke was still nervous. 

The night before the first day of school, Sasuke was so nervous that he, at age thirteen, went to Itachi's room to ask to sleep with him. He's eighteen now; Sasuke's new guardian after their parents passed away from an accident a few years ago. Itachi doesn't sit up in bed, he just lets out an audible groan that sounds something like "Yes." The younger uchiha gets under the covers, back facing his brother, and he gets comfortable and ready for bed. 

He's about to doze off when Sasuke starts to feel Itachi's hands against his body. 

Sasuke's not scared when it starts to happen. Being thirteen, they've been doing this for quite a while so he just lets out a quiet sigh. Surprisingly, he's not in the mood for it tonight. He's nervous about school, he can't bring himself to be there to cater to Itachi's needs. When his brother's hands start to slip under his shirt, Sasuke moves his own to shove it away, "I don't want to tonight, Nii-san." This was the first time Sasuke would be denying Itachi; and he's not having it.

"Oh?" Itachi responds quietly and the room falls silent for a few seconds. Suddenly, one of his hands comes up to grab a fistful of Sasuke's hair, pulling it back so his eyes meet Itachi's. There's a smirk on his lips, his eyes are full of lust, and Sasuke swallows nervously hearing Itachi's next words leave his mouth in such a dark tone, "Don't resist me, little brother."

Sasuke doesn't know what to do, but he nods slowly. He trusts Itachi not to hurt him; his grip on his hair is on the brink of painful, but Itachi lets him go and Sasuke bites his lip. He's never had Itachi do that to him, it was almost scary. Itachi moves the covers, turning to position Sasuke the way he wants him, and the younger is surprised when Itachi grabs his hair again, pulling him forward as the older gets on his knees. His cock is out, already half hard, and Sasuke whimpers at the sight, looking up at Itachi through his lashes. "W-what are you-"

"I want head, open your mouth," Itachi demands, giving his length a few tugs. He obediently listens, dropping his jaw and allowing Itachi to slip his dick inside. "You want to please your big brother, right, Sasuke?" He coos, pushing his head down on his cock all at once, "Take it like the good boy I _know_ you are."

This behavior is new for Sasuke. He usually doesn't have to do any work, Itachi usually never talks during these sessions so having him do this was different. However, he's eighteen now and his cock is much bigger than it was when he was thirteen, so taking it all so soon as Sasuke gagging, pushing his hands against Itachi's hips, trying to get him to pull out. He can't verbally protest, but he hopes his struggling is enough to show the other that he doesn't want this. Not like this.

"Oh, Sasuke," Itachi murmurs under his breath, starting to move his hips slowly, pulling out but keeping Sasuke's head in place as he slides back into his mouth, "Your mouth is so wet, so _good,_ don't take it away from me." 

He doesn't _want_ to give into him, he wants Itachi to stop, but those words make him tingle. His hands drop to the covers, gripping them tightly as he lets his older brother fuck his mouth, occasionally gagging when the head of his cock hits his throat. He thinks Itachi does it on purpose; though, because his throat constricts around him every time Sasuke chokes and he lets out a string of curse words, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. It's an enticing sight, Sasuke admits, to see that his mouth is making Itachi feel like this; but it feels _wrong._

Was this also happening so Itachi can show him how much he loves him?

Itachi eventually pulls Sasuke off him, gently praising him, "You did good, good boy, but this time I don't want you to swallow my cum. You've been doing that for so long," There's that smirk again, "This time we'll do something different." Sasuke's wiping his mouth with his wrist while he watches Itachi reach for something on his bedside table. He then lays on the bed, right on his back. Sasuke is about to ask him something when Itachi says his next command, "Get on top of me."

"W- what?" Sasuke's eyes widen in a bit of disbelief, watching Itachi squirt this clear liquid onto his two of his fingers.

"Get naked; and sit on my lap."

The request is so embarrassing, it makes Sasuke's cheeks turn red, but instead of pressing further, too scared to let his older brother down, he does as he's told. He strips himself of his clothes and he climbs on top of Itachi, nestling himself on his lap and trying to ignore the way the older's cock feels resting against his inner thigh. This is all new to Sasuke, to this thirteen year old. He's been so accustomed to laying there, letting Itachi do whatever he wants with him; and now he's the one fulfilling all of Itachi's wants. He shivers. He wonders what's next, and his question is soon answered when he feels something cold slip inside of him. It takes him a moment to realize that it's Itachi's fingers. 

"A-aniki-"

  
"Relax," He interrupts, thrusting them in and out slowly, "Does it hurt?"

Sasuke shakes his head. Whatever that clear liquid was, it's making this part strangely easy. Sasuke's face contorts in pleasure and when Itachi curls his fingers, the younger's back arches, a small gasp falling from his mouth. "Nii-san-!"

"Did that feel good?" Itachi continues to prod his fingertips against Sasuke's inner walls, watching him with perverted eyes as he squirms on his fingers, letting out lewd noises. Sasuke's breath hitches every time Itachi's fingertips brush his prostate and he can't help but buck his hips up; trying to get some friction from Sasuke's thigh. He's staring so intently at Sasuke, taking in every feature on his face, the way his eyes are fluttered shut. The moans he's making and how they mix with the sound of the squelching noise whenever his fingers pull out of him; and when Itachi nudges a third finger in, he's surprised to hear Sasuke let out a shocking cry for more.

"P-please," Sasuke stutters, the words leaving his mouth before they register with his brain, "Not enough!"

"Greedy," Itachi teases, sliding his fingers out of his ass and humming under his breath, "We just started and your pussy already wants to be filled."

Being thirteen, Sasuke doesn't know what a _pussy_ is. His cheeks are burning though; because it sounds dirty. Hell, the entire statement sounds dirty; and something about "being filled" sounds incredibly nice. "Itachi-"

"I'll give you what you want," He answers, using the lube from earlier to prepare his cock. He squirts this liquid onto his shaft, being overly generous and then he sets the bottle back on his bedside table, looking into Sasuke's eyes before he speaks again, "This might hurt, it might not, but try not to be too loud, okay?"

Sasuke nods as Itachi sits up, one of his strong arms wraps around his slim waist and the other slides into Itachi's lap, his hand guiding his cock to Sasuke's hole. He rubs the head against it a few times, sliding his hand away and up to rest on Sasuke's hip. He then decides to pull the younger straight down on his cock; making him take it all in one go. Sasuke's never felt that kind of pain; he's never felt so suddenly _filled_ and he can't help the cry that tears from his lips. His eyes begin to water, his breathing speeds up, and he writhes on Itachi's lap, trying to get off of him but his arm is holding him firmly in place, like he just _knew_ that Sasuke would try to leave. 

"I- Itachi, it hurts! I- I don't want to do this!"

  
"How many times do I have to tell you to relax?" He remarks, rubbing his thumb into Sasuke's hipbone, being nice enough to not move while he waits for Sasuke to calm down. "This would've hurt worse if I hadn't used lube."

_Lube,_ Sasuke thinks, _so that's the cold liquid he was using._

"Are you okay?" Itachi asks; but the tone in his voice sounds like he's asking mostly for his own interest. It's not like he's going to stop this if Sasuke tells him he's in actual pain; or maybe he would, but again, Sasuke doesn't want to let his older brother down. He doesn't answer, but he does nod, bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears from his eyes. "Good," He pats his hip, "Now bounce your hips."

There's a look of confusion on Sasuke's face. He doesn't move, and Itachi smiles, shifting his hand to rest on Sasuke's other hip so he can hold them both tightly, lifting Sasuke up off of his cock; just before the head slips out of him, letting him fall back down on his shaft. They both let out a moan in unison; and Sasuke's eyes blow out because _that_ was the best feeling he's ever had in his entire life. In all the sessions they've had together, that was the most amazing he's ever felt. Itachi can probably read the expression on his face; and he gives him a closed eye smile, patting his hip again. "Just do that as much as you like."

The rest of the night went like that; Sasuke did as he was told, rising and falling on Itachi's length, both boys moaning in pleasure. He'll occasionally go fast, or slow down to catch his breath, resting his hands on Itachi's shoulders. His nails dig into his skin to hold his balance as he swivels his hips in circles, trying to feel every possible _inch_ of Itachi's dick inside of him. Every noise Sasuke makes is lewd, and watching his little brother fall apart on his cock is almost enough to give Itachi a reason to cum. Sasuke lets out breathless pants; and being thirteen, he doesn't last very long; spurting cum onto his lower stomach about ten minutes since he started riding him. The way his inner walls squeeze Itachi is his undoing; grunting his younger brother's name as he fills him with his warm load.

  
The feeling is foreign to Sasuke; but he doesn't complain. He felt so good, this all felt so _amazing,_ and Sasuke feels so much ecstacy that he doesn't want to get off of Itachi. He just clings to him, nuzzling his face into his shoulder as Itachi rubs his hand up and down his spine, chuckling right into his ear in that deep voice of his Sasuke adores so much.

"You're going to love your first year of high school."

* * *

Itachi had been right.

Two months into classes; and Sasuke knew what he meant when those words left his mouth. Every night, _every single night_ since school began, Itachi would come into Sasuke's room while he slept just to wake him up and _use_ him. He didn't care if it was a school night, if Sasuke had a test, if Sasuke had to get up early to get ready. Itachi had to make sure that Sasuke went to bed after being roughly fucked by him, filled to the brim with his cum. Some nights, Sasuke would try to resist the other. He'd plead him to stop, tell him that he can't focus in school from how tired he is, he'd beg him to have _mercy,_ but all his pleas fall on deaf ears. Other nights, Sasuke would blissfully welcome Itachi into his bed, gratefully waiting to be fucked into oblivion by his own, older brother because he spent the whole school day thinking about him and all the sinful things Itachi can do.

Sasuke's snapped back into reality when the teacher in this class tells him to pay attention; lifting his head up off the desk. Again, he was too tired to realize he had been dozing off again; but that fantasy has him squirming in his chair once more. Naruto leans over to whisper, "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

"Fine," He says flatly; and the blond takes his word for it, going back to taking notes.

It's not like his friends _know_ his older brother fucks him every night. It's not like his friends need to know Sasuke thinks about Itachi fucking him into his mattress, a wall, the floor, anywhere physically possible. He's not ever going to _tell_ them.

This was supposed to be their little secret; and Sasuke was going to keep it, but he never thought the gist of his freshmen year would be like this.

A high schooler, going on no-sleep because his hot, older brother won't stop _fucking_ him, every night of every day.

and Sasuke _fucking_ likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke slams the door to his locker shut, turning to walk to his first class of the day. It's another day at school; Sasuke's tired, he knows he'll always _be_ tired, but he also knows Itachi gets a kick out of watching him suffer like this.

Last night was like any other; Itachi had fucked Sasuke for hours, but with a twist. He had feminized him the entire time; had called his asshole a "cunt" and a "pussy" and Sasuke would never tell him, but he loved every second of it. He _hated_ that he loved the way those words sounded leaving his brother's lips, his voice breathless and filled with lust. Sasuke had spent the entirety of his first period running over the scenes of last night in his head, remembering how Itachi’s hands felt so right on his waist as he held him down and did whatever he wanted with him, despite his protests that he’s tired and wants to get some sleep before school. 

“Shut up and take it like the good girl I _know_ you are,” were the words that left Itachi's mouth through his loud groans; and Sasuke had no choice but to listen to him. It’s not like he had parents that would stop him.

It’s not like Sasuke even _wanted_ him to stop.

Bringing his attention to the hallway in front of him, Sasuke's lips turn into a small scowl. He sees Itachi in the distance of this somewhat crowded hall, leaning up against a wall and chatting with his friends. He knows of their names, Sasori and Deidara, but he doesn't care for them. He picks up the pace a little, hoping that he doesn't catch the older Uchiha's gaze. Itachi has a hold on Sasuke for sure, but he'll do anything to keep him from recognizing that - especially at school. Itachi stopped him from having a normal freshman year. Sasuke's too wrapped up in thinking about the other to realize that as he passes girls in the hall, they fawn and giggle in his presence.

Most of the girls in this school have huge crushes on him; something about how mysterious and quiet Sasuke is is enchanting to every single one of them. Sasuke doesn't get it; and he doesn't know how to properly react whenever a girl comes up to him and expresses their feelings, holding out a bento box that they had made for him to eat. Such an event happens a few times a month and all Sasuke can think to do is take the lunch, awkwardly smile, and walk away without saying a word. 

He can't have a proper reaction because he has someone already, someone who occupies his mind 99.99% of the day.

Itachi.

These girls usually come up to him when he's in the middle of fantasizing about the head of Itachi's cock hitting that spot inside of him that makes him melt into his already cum-soaked sheets, screaming his brother's name. It's hard to get that thought out of his brain to form the words that he should to politely decline a girl's feelings, so instead, he says nothing. Not only has Itachi ruined his chances with girls, but merely the thought of being touched without Sasuke knowing who it is makes him jump. A brush of someone's hand on his shoulder can cause him to bolt out of his seat, and it's taken him quite a while to get used to his friend, Naruto's, clingy and touchy behavior. It still makes his heart race, but Sasuke's grown accustomed to it. He's learned to ignore the ghostly feeling of his brother's hands running up and down his entire body; and overall, he's learned to control himself the best he can while at school.

The one thing he can't control for the life of him is Sasuke's overactive imagination replaying every vivid moment of every sexual night he's experienced with his older brother. If he could get through one day where his mind didn't remind him in the middle of a lecture that Itachi uses him as his own personal slut, then Sasuke would consider that a victory. It's yet to happen, however, and he's starting to think that this is going to be a permanent _thing_ until he graduates.

Sasuke manages to walk past Itachi and his friends without incident, a small sigh of relief escaping him as he sees the door to his first-period classroom coming into view. Whatever his dear brother was telling Sasori and Deidara, he was too wrapped in the story to notice that Sasuke had passed by. Although, Itachi wasn't stupid and Sasuke knows not to get too damn cocky because he should know by now that he's not getting through the school day without Itachi stirring something up for Sasuke, ~~and the boy almost looks forward to it.~~

* * *

Sitting at his desk in the back of the class, breezing through the worksheet that the teacher had passed out earlier, Sasuke's mind begins to wander. The night before; being feminized. It wasn't the first time Itachi had done such a thing, it definitely wouldn't be the last, but why does Sasuke enjoy it so much? His legs absentmindedly close together underneath his desk, gently biting his lip as he furrows his eyebrows, trying harder to focus on the paper in front of him and not the way his dick is starting to twitch in his underwear.

_"Such a good girl, Sasuke, don't you just love when your aniki fucks your pussy?"_

His fingers tighten around the pencil, but he continues to write. He's a boy; Itachi knows Sasuke's a boy, so why doesn't he refer to him as one in bed? Is it that Itachi likes girls, and Sasuke just so happens to remind him of one? He _is_ thirteen, he's still going through puberty, he hardly has any body hair . . Sasuke's cheeks flush pink and he digs his utensil into the paper harder, leaving ugly pencil marks but he continues to work. _Itachi knows he's a boy,_ it's not like he doesn't see that he has a dick in between his legs when they're in bed together. He's been doing this stuff with him since he was little, he just chooses to call him a girl because it must turn him on.

_Sick pervert . . ._

Sasuke squirms in his seat, trying to get comfortable while he forces himself to push the thoughts he just had away. He's still got quite a bit of class time to sit through, and there's no way in hell that he's going to spend it thinking about what particularly happened last night. Nope. Not at all.

_"You look so pretty like this, falling apart on your big brother's cock. Who knew my baby sister was such a whore?"_

Sasuke almost audibly moans; but instead, he puts his pencil down and puts his head in his hands. Just remembering those words has goosebumps forming on Sasuke's arms, and before he can help it, he's reminiscing in the memory of last night.

* * *

It was about one in the morning when Itachi made his way into Sasuke's room; the younger boy was already sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Can we not do this tonight, Itachi? It's hard to stay focused in class-"

"Put this on," Itachi demands, throwing a shopping bag into Sasuke's lap. He hadn't even realized he was holding one; and his eyebrows furrow in both curiosity and frustration. Leave it to Itachi to not even listen to his complaints. "Hurry up if you want to go to sleep so bad." Sasuke's not looking at him, but he can hear the taunt in his tone of voice. Itachi's already taking off his shirt and his sweatpants, folding them neatly while Sasuke's yet to move a muscle. He could simply say no, he can tell Itachi to go fuck himself. He could-

"Sasuke." Itachi sits at the edge of his mattress, his voice is stern and Sasuke's heard it a million times before. It makes his heart beat faster, and before he realizes it, his hand is reaching into the shopping bag and what Sasuke pulls out makes him wish he had locked his bedroom door.

It was a school-girl outfit; a white button-up with a thigh-length skirt and it was _pink_. He wants to refute, he knows he could throw this at Itachi right now and yell at him to get out of his room. 

So, why is Sasuke getting out of bed to put this damned thing on?

As he undresses, Sasuke can feel Itachi's eyes on him. He doesn't want to look up to meet that perverted gaze, but he does subconsciously try to cover up his crotch and Sasuke growls quietly to himself about how much of a pervert Itachi is. The older Uchiha doesn't say anything until that outfit is fully on and Sasuke's nervously fisting the end of the pink skirt, trying to pull the fabric down enough to cover his thighs. Now that it was on his body, it was much too short, but that's something Itachi probably did on purpose. He even left out the underwear.

"I- Itachi, this doesn't fit me-"

"It fits you just right, Sasuke." His voice comes out as a purr, "You look gorgeous."

The compliment makes Sasuke's cheeks burn pink; but he's quick to deflect and point a finger at Itachi's face, his other hand still fussing with the skirt, "You're just a perverted bastard! I need to sleep, Itachi, are you satisfied? Go jack off in your room to the thought of this and leave me alone!" 

For a few seconds, Itachi doesn't say a thing. Sasuke's pointing hand slowly falls to his side, the blush on his cheeks still present as he notices that his older brother's eyes are scanning every single part of his body. Itachi's gaze lingers longer around where his thighs are and Sasuke uses both hands in an attempt to pull the skirt down once more, looking off to the side with a scowl. He's about to curse at Itachi again - when he says something that makes his knees shake.

"If I go back to my room, who is going to fuck you, _baby sister?_ "

Itachi says it so nonchalantly, and as a result, Sasuke's eyes widen and he takes a small step back, his hands subconsciously moving up to toy with the collar of the button-up, "B- baby sister?"

"Come here, _Imouto_ ," Itachi pats his lap a few times and Sasuke finally notices the erection the other is sprouting; his dick print is visible through the thin fabric of his underwear. It's mesmerizing, and the sight is enough to make Sasuke walk forward and obey Itachi without question. Once settled on his lap, his hands move instinctively to rest on Itachi's shoulders. Sasuke bites his lip when he feels Itachi's clothed length against his inner thigh, they've barely done anything and he can tell that Itachi is practically dying to be inside of him already.

Sasuke can’t deny that the thought is exciting that he's the only one that can make his usually calm-mannered brother _this_ wild.

“You make me so . . . horny, darling,” Itachi’s hands slide down Sasuke’s sides, gently feeling the fabric of the school uniform that hugs Sasuke’s body in all the right places. “I know you don’t like when I keep you up all night.” When his hands settle on Sasuke’s hips, Itachi finally meets his younger brother’s gaze and his voice lowers to a whisper that sends more chills up Sasuke’s spine, “I just can’t help but _want_ to ravage your pussy every night.”

“Itachi-”

“Don’t interrupt me,” Itachi tuts, using his hands to guide Sasuke’s hips forward so he grinds himself right against his bulge. The gasp that leaves his lips makes Itachi smirk because he starts moving Sasuke faster, both boys breathing getting heavier from the arousal, “You’ll be a good girl for me tonight, won’t you? You’ll let your dear brother fuck your pussy till he’s satisfied?” 

The friction between Sasuke’s shaft and Itachi’s clothed erection feels nice; it’s enough to make Sasuke forget about his original plan of wanting to go to bed. Itachi briefly removes his hands from Sasuke’s sides and to his surprise, the younger Uchiha is grinding himself eagerly on Itachi’s dickprint, eyes closed and letting out breathy high-pitched moans. Sasuke nods his head at Itachi’s words, only half listening because he’s too focused on getting himself off, but he needs more friction.

“T-take off your underwear, Nii-san!”

“Oh,” Itachi chuckles, tightening his grip on Sasuke’s hips to get him to pause his movements, “Don’t think you’re in charge here.” Nevertheless, he’s pushing Sasuke onto the bed beside him to allow himself to stand up. While Itachi slides his boxers down his legs and kicks them aside, Sasuke is panting quietly to try and regain his composure. He’s definitely turned on, it all happened so quickly. He _hates_ the hold Itachi has on him; but just as amusing as it is to him that he has Itachi wrapped around his finger, the older Uchiha has the same power on him. It’s even safe to say that it’s much more powerful.

“Here we go,” Itachi drops onto the bed on top of Sasuke, holding himself up above the smaller boy with his hands on either side of his head. He smiles at him innocently, leaning in to press a small kiss against his cheek, “You look very cute like this.”

“Shut up,” Sasuke says quietly, bringing a hand up to rub it against one of his flustered cheeks, “Will you hurry up?”

“I’m working on it, Sasuke,” Itachi moves his knees so that they straddle the smaller boy’s waist, leaning back so he can admire the other underneath him for a moment. His hands slide down Sasuke’s body; stopping over his chest to give it a squeeze or two before he lets them rest on Sasuke’s lower stomach, “This would be much more fun if you had tits, baby sister.”

The comment makes Sasuke’s eyebrow twitch in annoyance; but the lewdness of the thought makes his dick twitch under the skirt and Sasuke just scowls, looking off to the side. It’d be best if he said nothing, lest he feeds more into Itachi’s kink.

“Alright,” Itachi whispers, moving himself back so he can settle himself between Sasuke’s legs, pushing the skirt up with one hand and pressing his other into one of Sasuke’s trembling thighs, “Let’s have some fun, okay?”

“Just hurry,” Sasuke whispers, bringing his hands up to cover his embarrassed face. Like this, he’s basically exposed to his older brother in this provocative outfit.

“Shh, don’t rush me,” Itachi gently rubs his fingertips into Sasuke’s inner thigh, leaning his head down far enough so he can press a few kisses into the skin. He’s got a few hickies down there from previous nights, barely fading, and Itachi smirks at the sight of them. He can hear Sasuke’s breath hitch and he’s getting squirmy from his anticipation. “Sasuke,” Itachi starts quietly, bringing his other hand to spread his cheeks apart so his pointer and middle finger can prod against his hole, “How many times do I need to tell you to relax or else it’ll hurt?”

Sasuke whimpers, “Aniki, _please-_ ”

“Just do what I tell you,” Itachi says softly, leaning in to glide his tongue over Sasuke’s hole and he enjoys the mewl that falls from his brother’s lips from such a simple action. Itachi hardly ever has to prepare him because Sasuke’s already _fucked_ every night, he should be used to being filled. “You act like you hate this but look how eager you are, tch,” Itachi tuts, rubbing his fingertips over Sasuke’s opening and listening to the gasp that leaves his mouth, “and I thought _I_ couldn’t wait to fuck you.”

“ _An-_ _aniki-_ ”

“You clearly can’t wait to take my cock, Sasuke-kun,” Itachi breathes out, mesmerized by the way his hole twitches underneath his touch, his other hand gripping Sasuke’s thigh to keep him from closing his legs.

“ _Stop t-talking-_ ”

His plea goes in one ear and out the other; because Itachi pushes his two fingers into him, grunting quietly from his inner muscles squeezing around them, “It’s always a mystery how you stay so tight, Sasuke!” He moans at the feeling, imagining how it’ll feel when it’s his cock inside of him, and he smiles at the younger male, shaking his head, “No wonder I think about fucking your cunt during school!”

“D- don’t say that!” Sasuke cries out quietly, his spine arching off the mattress and he manages to sit up, staring down at his brother with a flustered expression, “Stop talking li-like that, it’s embarrassing! Pervert!”

“Don’t act brand new, Sasuke,” Itachi wiggles his fingers inside of him, making the scissor motion and as soon as he does that, the younger male throws his head back with a groan, gripping the sheets beside him and curling his toes, “Don’t my fingers feel good inside, imouto?”

“Y- yes, but-” Sasuke rolls his hips down over and over, swearing quietly under his breath at the feeling of Itachi’s scissoring fingers thrusting in and out of him at the pace that Sasuke moves, “ _Aniki-_ ”

“Shh,” Itachi’s focused on the way his fingers sink into Sasuke’s heat, bringing them out only to push them back in, curling them right into Sasuke’s inner walls. He moans loud at that, starting to fuck himself down onto Itachi’s fingers to meet each of his thrusts.

Itachi purposely avoids his prostate, sliding his fingers in and out and curving them in ways that hit any part of Sasuke’s guts except his sweet spot. He’s been inside Sasuke so often, he knows what makes him moan and what brings him close; and currently, he doesn’t want him to cum so fast. “Imouto?”

“Y-yes, yes, Itachi?” Sasuke replies, his eyes rolling back in his head the more he humps himself down onto Itachi’s digits. The older male tuts, pulling his fingers out of him. 

“So impatient, I need you to listen when I call your name,” Itachi straightens himself out to glare down at his sibling. Sasuke hoists himself up onto his elbows, breathing deeply as he glares right back at him. Internally, he’s swearing at him for stopping, but he doesn’t say anything out loud. Suddenly, Itachi’s fingers are shoved right back into Sasuke, deep enough to press his two fingertips right against Sasuke’s prostate. The action makes Sasuke sit up fully, crying out with tears forming in his eyes. Itachi just smiles, “Be glad you have such a kind big brother, I treat your _g-spot_ so nicely, don’t you think?”

Squirming, Sasuke nods quickly, struggling not to kick his legs the closer he gets to his orgasm. All the feminization doesn’t help; Sasuke can barely contain himself. “ _Ita- Ita-_ ,” His moans are broken, and they build in volume after a few more seconds of this, “ _I- Itachi-!_ ”

The louder Sasuke gets is Itachi’s signal to how close he is to releasing; so he pulls his fingers out once more before Sasuke can revel in them for too long. “Such a good girl,” Itachi praises, taking a second to admire Sasuke’s face. He’s drooling and panting, leaning back into the mattress with a fucked out look on his face. He must have been on the verge of cumming when Itachi suddenly stopped.

“You look so gorgeous like this, baby sister,” Itachi repositions himself so he can lean down and press his lips into Sasuke’s; and at that moment, the younger male gets fussy.

Itachi’s hot, insanely hot, and he uses that to his advantage. Sasuke shouldn’t be enjoying this, but he is. He is, and he knows he’s going to regret this. ~~He’s been regretting this since he was younger.~~

Yet, here he is - greedily sucking on Itachi’s tongue when he slips it out of his mouth to slide it right into Sasuke’s instead. As he explores every inch of it, both boys moan; and Sasuke can’t help but breathe out mid-kiss, “Fuck me, aniki.”

His heart beats faster when Itachi just smiles, pulling away from the kiss and taking Sasuke’s legs in his hands. He moves them so his knees are over his shoulders and he leans in to nuzzle their noses together. Sasuke can feel the tip of Itachi’s cock right at his entrance, and his insides twitch eagerly. He’s so aroused, he doesn’t even remember that he was just thinking about how he shouldn’t be wanting this. This entire situation is lewd and Sasuke grabs at Itachi’s shoulders, “C- c’mon, fuck me, fuck me now.”

Much to Sasuke’s surprise, Itachi shakes his head.

Confused, the younger boy whimpers and Itachi shushes him, kissing his forehead and whispering, “Your pussy can be patient, I haven’t prepared you properly.”

Sasuke feels another wave of arousal run through him, but he also feels insulted, his eyebrows furrowing as he slides his hands up and down Itachi’s chest, “Aniki, what do you mean? I- I don’t need it, you just- you gave me your fingers, just fuck me-”

Itachi shakes his head once more, pushing Sasuke’s legs off his shoulders and crawling over to the middle of the bed without a word. Sasuke sits up himself, staring at the other completely dumbfounded. He’s pretty sure he’s ready, he’s taken Itachi’s cock every night, how much more preparation does he need?

“Aniki?” Sasuke starts, but his thoughts are cut short because Itachi, who is now sitting with his legs crossed, is beckoning him over with his finger.

“Come over here and ride me.”

Without hesitation, Sasuke crawls over to the elder like he was under a spell. Just seeing him, sitting there with his cock standing at attention, well, Sasuke would be crazy to deny the other’s request. Once close enough, Itachi pulls Sasuke onto his lap so his knees straddle his waist, his hands slipping underneath the skirt to rest on his bare hips.

He’s flustered, given away by Sasuke’s red cheeks and how he’s nervously tapping his fingertips against Itachi’s shoulders, occasionally gripping them to keep himself from falling backward. He hasn’t ridden Itachi in a long time, the other is always so quick to pin him against the mattress and use him in any way he wants. Glancing down, Sasuke’s glad the skirt covers their intimate parts. 

“Are you going to sit here and think; or are you going to be a good girl and sit on my cock?” Itachi asks nonchalantly, his thumbs brushing against Sasuke’s bare skin and Sasuke squeezes his eyes shut, giving him a short nod. Reaching his hands underneath the skirt, he wraps his fingers around Itachi’s thick shaft and guides the head of it toward his hole, rubbing it against the opening for a few seconds and giving Itachi a nervous look. He’s biting his lip, anticipating the feeling of Sasuke’s heat, and Sasuke begins to slowly sink himself down. 

He slowly takes inch by inch and his breath catches in his throat every so often, his hands shooting out to grab Itachi’s shoulders for support once more. Itachi groans quietly as soon as Sasuke’s halfway down, “You’re doing so good, just a little more, imouto, keep going-” 

“ _S-shut up-_ ”

The entire feminization kink is making this so much hotter than it needs to be. Sasuke can barely focus; and as soon as Sasuke is settled into Itachi’s lap, he’s slumping forward and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling himself against the older boy’s body and panting heavily into his ear, “ _F-fuck-_ ”

“I know,” Itachi brings one hand to Sasuke’s back, rubbing it along his spine, “You take my cock so well, baby, you want to know why?”

“W-why?” Sasuke leans back slightly to look at Itachi’s face, his gaze occasionally dropping to admire his fine body. The abs, his chest, god, Sasuke’s heart flutters and his stomach gets butterflies. It’s more than likely due to the intimacy of this situation; it couldn’t possibly be anything else. His thoughts get interrupted when Itachi speaks again.

“Because,” He turns his head to press a kiss against Sasuke’s cheek, “Your insides were sculpted to only take my cock.” He thrusts his hips up once, and Sasuke lets out a high-pitched moan.

“ _N- Nii-san!_ ”

Itachi knows that Sasuke loves it when he himself is vocal, and he’ll give him just that only if he moves, “Fuck yourself on my dick already, go on, make your brother feel good.”

Sasuke doesn’t need to be told twice. He starts to bounce his hips, his eyes rolling back into his head every time he comes down because the head of Itachi’s cock rubs right against his sweet spot. He can’t help but keen “ _Itachi_ ” over and over again.

“You’re being so loud, you know I love that,” Itachi grunts, rubbing his hands up and down Sasuke’s thighs. His eyes drift down Sasuke’s body to the skirt because with each bounce, the skirt flutters up and it gives Itachi the most delicious sneak peek of the way his cock disappears and reappears inside of Sasuke’s body. It’s a lewd sight and the wet noises, and the sound of Sasuke’s ass meeting Itachi’s skin makes this all so much hotter, “ _Fuuuck_ ,” Itachi breathes out, “You’re so good.”

Sasuke begins to emit whimpers, he once again feels so close to his release having been denied beforehand. Itachi knows he’s close; because Sasuke is squeezing his eyes shut, his breathing is picking up, and his hands have moved from his shoulders to claw at the covers beside them. To only confirm his suspicions, Sasuke does his signature stutter and he cries out. 

  
" _An- Aniki, p- please!_ ”

Itachi is quick to change the angle; flipping the two over so Sasuke’s pinned into the bed and he pulls himself out, slowly pushing his cock back inside so it hits somewhere that isn’t Sasuke’s sweet spot. A loud whine leaves Sasuke’s lips; his prostate no longer being abused and having once again being denied his release, this is starting to become torture.

“P- please let me cum-”

“You can wait,” Itachi softly explains, pulling Sasuke’s knees up to his hips and he leans down to press small kisses against Sasuke’s jawline. As much as Sasuke wants to rut himself down on the cock inside of him, he obeys, giggling lazily from the affection the other is giving him. He rewraps his arms around Itachi’s neck, peeking over at the clock that sits on his bedside table. 

It shows that it’s almost three in the morning, they have to get up for school in three hours, and Sasuke lets out a sigh, “I hate you sometimes, big brother.” He’s going to be exhausted come morning; but right now, he’ll enjoy the way Itachi is kissing his neck, lightly biting on his skin, and being careful that he isn’t leaving any marks. It would surely draw attention if Sasuke went to school with visible hickies.

“I love you too, imouto,” Itachi teases; and Sasuke shivers because that new feminized family name has such a hold on him. He’s about to speak up again when Itachi beats him to it, kissing up to his ear to whisper right into it, “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Sasuke bites his lip nervously; but he nods, his eyes following Itachi’s next movements. He makes sure that Sasuke’s legs are hugged to his waist, and he slides his hands to Sasuke’s skirt, pushing it up once more to stare at where they’re joined together. Itachi doesn’t say anything, he just slowly slides in and out of Sasuke, moaning softly under his breath as he watches himself fuck his sibling at this slow pace. Sasuke would complain, he’d even call the other a pervert if he wasn’t focused on getting his own release. His lower stomach is heating up once more; but he’s missing the spark of arousal that shoots through him whenever Itachi’s cock hits his prostate, “ _A-aniki,_ I want to cum, please just help me!”

“I know,” Itachi replies, moving his hips a bit faster so he bottoms out every time; “I know, but I just love seeing you take me so well-”

Several “ _ah_ ”s leave Sasuke’s mouth each time Itachi slides right back out, and finally, when Itachi shifts his hips so his thrusts angle right into Sasuke’s prostate, the younger male mewls, and arches his spine off the mattress, scratching at the front of Itachi’s chest, “ _I- Itachi, Itachi, please-!_ ”

“So noisy,” He grunts, shutting his eyes and leaning over him, aiding his hips as he begins to roll them faster, his thrusts getting shallower but he repeatedly abuses Sasuke’s insides, which causes him to squirm underneath him and cry out, louder and louder until he finally reaches his climax. He spurts his cum onto the skirt, the shirt of his outfit, and his tongue falls out of his mouth, eyes crossing as his insides squeeze Itachi’s shaft. The action makes Itachi groan deeply; his hips stutter as he cums himself, releasing into Sasuke’s hole without a thought of even pulling out. The warmth of Itachi’s cum makes Sasuke’s toes curl, and once they’re both down from their highs, Itachi pulls out and softly swears under his breath, “That was so fucking good.”

“Y-yeah,” Sasuke says that quietly, crossing his legs as Itachi slides out of his bed, going to collect his clothes off the floor.

“Get some sleep, you need it,” Itachi demands; and Sasuke nods, watching him open the door to his room, “I’ll wake you in the morning to shower, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sasuke doesn’t hesitate to reply back, but as soon as Itachi is gone, he wilts into his sheets. He doesn’t even move to undress; leaving the dirtied school girl outfit on.

This is the part when he always feels _used_ , but he’s too tired to feel too sad about it, and he usually falls asleep before he can bring himself to start crying.

* * *

Sasuke was barely shaking off the entire memory that played in his head when the bell rings. It reminds him that he’s in school, that he shouldn’t be thinking about his brother at a time like this, and as everyone around him leaves, Sasuke rubs his hand against his face. _Focus,_ he tells himself, _focus or today is going to be hard._

Sasuke collects his worksheet, bringing it to the teacher and escaping into the halls before his sensei can ask why he had his head down for most of the period. The last thing he needs is a staff member at this school getting worried about him and thinking something was _wrong_ with him. He was perfectly fine.

Sasuke had just stepped out into the hall when he felt someone grab the hood of his blue sweatshirt, tugging him aside to where the lockers were.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem-?" Sasuke starts, but upon meeting the eyes of the person who held him back, his words catch in his throat. It had to be Itachi, the very man he was just fantasizing about in the class period prior. He suddenly loses his confidence; and he must look like a deer in headlights because Itachi just smiles at him, closing his eyes.

“Such an attitude, baby brother, am I not allowed to speak to you?” Itachi jokes, letting his hand rest on Sasuke’s shoulder, “Are you alright?” 

“I- I’m fine,” He takes a step back, pushing Itachi’s hand off his shoulder and looking off to the side with flushed cheeks. Students walk back and forth, no one is paying them any attention, and yet Sasuke feels like speaking to Itachi here - in this setting - should be forbidden. Worst of all, why is his body getting _excited?_

“What do you want?”

“I was just saying hello,” Itachi replies, his hand returning to his side while his other hand reaches out to gently poke two of his fingers against his younger brother’s forehead, “You better be learning something in your classes.”

“Tch,” Sasuke closes his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head to face the other, glaring up at him with a new sense of confidence, “Don’t tell me what to do, mind your own business, Itachi.”

“Oh?” Itachi’s eyes glance Sasuke up and down, “Is that what you think? That I can’t tell you what to do?”

“Of course it’s what I think!” Sasuke says sternly, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

In this busy school hallway, Itachi leans himself down to whisper right into Sasuke’s ear, “Last night said a different story, my dear little _sister._ ”

Sasuke has to keep his composure, but Itachi’s voice and his reminder of last night have his knees shaking. He already was slightly aroused from reliving the whole thing in his mind, and Itachi’s teasing him about it now. His fists clench at his sides, but he doesn’t say anything. Itachi just doesn’t know when to leave Sasuke alone.

  
“You were such an obedient girl for me,” The older Uchiha’s hand pats the younger’s side, gently pulling at the sweatshirt he has on with his fingers, “You should come to school in that same outfit, I’d probably fuck you in the janitor’s closet and your greedy little pussy would enjoy every second, don’t you think?”

“Itachi--” Sasuke takes a step back because his pants suddenly feel tighter than they did a few seconds ago. He can’t be getting hard right now, he still has to get through the rest of the day, “Itachi, please-”

“I know, I know,” Itachi holds his hands up, and Sasuke’s grateful that he’s keeping them away now. His body feels hot and he has an urge to throw himself into Itachi’s arms and he _hates_ it. He suddenly wants to go home. “I’ll let you go, don’t be late for class. Go there now.”

“Mm,” is the only thing that Sasuke can bring himself to say. Besides getting excited, Sasuke feels his eyes getting hot. He’s going to start crying, he can feel it, so he turns on his heel and rushes down the hall before Itachi can notice the tears forming. Sasuke reaches a bathroom and heads into a stall just as those first few drops fall from his eyes, trailing down his cheeks as he clasps a hand over his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing and the small sobs that stutter from his lips.

Itachi has power over him, such a power that Sasuke wants to fall apart for him during school hours. He shouldn’t feel this way, he shouldn’t want Itachi to pin him against the lockers and grope him in places he shouldn’t even be touching in the first place. Sasuke hates feeling this way, he wants to sleep, he wants to look at his older brother and not think about what he looks like under all those clothes. This was all so overwhelming - and it definitely wasn’t going to stop.

He hears the bathroom door open and Sasuke shuts his eyes - because nothing would be more embarrassing than having some random kid find out that Sasuke Uchiha was crying in the bathroom stall. He breathes out slowly, fanning his face with his hands to try and cool himself off. He can save his tears for tonight ~~when Sasuke’s sensitive and Itachi won’t stop thrusting against his sweet-spot.~~

Sasuke hates that Itachi’s got him wrapped around his finger, but he wouldn’t want it from anyone else and that’s the reality of his high school situation. He’s going to have to live with this until graduation.

“Whatever,” He says under his breath, rubbing his sleeve against his cheeks a few more times before he pushes the stall door open, stepping out only to see someone was leaning by the exit to the hall. Sasuke’s heart skips a beat when he sees who it is, “I- Itachi?”

“I told you to go to class, not the bathroom, little brother,” Itachi stands up straight, walking over to the other who hasn’t bothered to move. Sasuke hopes that he can’t tell that he was just in tears.

“I- I had to pee,” He lies, avoiding eye contact as he walks past Itachi, “I’ll go there now-”

“Oh, no,” Itachi grabs Sasuke’s wrist; and his heart almost jumps to his throat. “You’re not going like that.” He pulls Sasuke back into the stall, closing the door behind them. Sasuke pushes his hand against Itachi’s wrist, trying to get him to let him go.

“What are you doing?” He demands, glaring at the older male as all Itachi does is tighten his grip on Sasuke, smirking at the panic in his voice.

“You have a problem that needs to be taken care of, don’t you?” As those words leave his lips, Itachi lets Sasuke go to point toward his crotch; where his erection was barely visible through the fabric of his pants.

“Let your big brother help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bad for not updating regularly, i'll try my best to update at least once every two months.  
> I'm not gonna disappear for three years, I swear, even if I do kin sasuke....  
> thanks for reading, this did better than i thought it would.  
> feedback appreciated... inflate my uchiha ego!


End file.
